


The Message

by bloodstained



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstained/pseuds/bloodstained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like, it was my first work that I publish here.</p></blockquote>





	The Message

It was night, the snow was falling since the sun goes down.  
Sherlock was playing the violin looking out the window when he heard "the" message tone, he left the violin aside and picked up the phone.

'Happy Valentine's Day  
Let's have dinner - A '

He found himself was smiling slightly, picked up the violin and back to playing the same tune as before.  
Again the alert messages.

'On the other side'

Sherlock look closely across the street, saw the woman looking toward the window of the 221B.  
They exchanged a quick glance and nod.  
Somethings need not be said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like, it was my first work that I publish here.


End file.
